Forbidden Files
by Hyoui
Summary: A bunch of unrelated oneshots that feature our favorite blonde bonbshell.


**Haunting Revenge**

Kasayama is the head chef at Excellent, the Restaurant that opens the internship for Nakiri Erina. Kasayama hates her with a passion because of her arrogant attitude and the fact that she 'took over' his kitchen. However, one night he got drunk and became a wandering ghost, haunting a certain blonde...

\--

Kasayama cursed himself, he can't believe that he got so careless! He got too drunk one night and got to an accident tgat costed him his life. With nowhere to go as a ghost, he just kept wandering around the place without any goals.

Occasionally he will visit his old restaurant, only to find that he's already replaced by someone else.

He had no choice but to blame himself, but being the selfish guy he is, he chose to blame it to someone else. Especially to a certain blonde.

He always hated Nakiri Erina with a passion, especially after she easily took over his kitchen back when she became an intern at his restaurant. He shall never forget the humiliation he's gone throught during that phase.

One day, he saw a familiar car parking next to his old restaurant. He is surprised to find that the blonde that he always hate show up from that car. He immediately plotted for his revenge but waited as the time is not right.

He followed the car back to the Nakiri Mansion and was overwhelmed by the amount of rooms it has.

He has lost Erina and is struggling to find her room, but managed to a few moments later. He got inside as the day turned to night and the room is dark, with Erina sleeping on top of her bed.

He took a long look at the sleeping girl and was amazed at how beautiful she actually is. Looking at her, he started changing his plans and moved towards her bottom.

He pulled down her blanket and exposed her nightgown. He then pulled up the nightgown, before her panties and saw her bare pussy.

He started preparing his cock before realizing that he could do something else before piercing her. He could use a phallic shaped object around here to loosen her up.

He grabbed a pen from her desk and spread her legs, before pushing the pen towards her pussy, immediately jolting Erina awake.

"Wh-what?!" She yelled, surprised at the sudden stimulation. Kasayama ignored her and kept on rubbing the pen inside her pussy, he doesn't care.

Erina kept moaning while still confused about what's happening. Before long, she came on her sheets and stained it.

Kasayama then prepared his cock and moved towards her pussy. Wasting no time, he immediately inserted his cock and pierced her hymen.

"Ooh! A virgin? Lucky me!" He exclaimed. "Wh-ha-what?! Wh-h-who is th-hat?!"

"She can hear me?!" Kasayama questioned and immediately kissed her, shutting her mouth.

He kept pounding her and Erina kept on moaning like a slut. She gave in and just feel the pleasure coarsing through her body. Before long, She came again for the second time.

Kasayama can't cum. After all, he's a ghost. But he is tired after all of those actions. So he relaxed his body and phased through Erina's body.

He didn't expect this to happen.

Kasayama jolted awake and felt exhausted. However, he felt different from before. He could feel the sheets and he could actually smell. He looked down and saw two huge boobs dangling on his chest.

Kasayama became confused as hell and saw his hands. These hands are slender, beautiful, and smooth. He then realized that long, blonde hair is actualky obstructing part of his vision. He examined closer and groped his breasts.

He moaned with a female voice, a familiar one at that.

He looked around and found a mirror. He then immediately walked to the mirror and turned on the lights.

He became Nakiri Erina, or more specifically he POSSESSED her.

"Wow... This is..." He's awestruck. He didn't expect this but he's not even mad. "I can feel her pussy still tingling after all of that..." He said with Erina's voice.

He then proceed to masturbate using her body and felt the pleasures of a woman.

"That was amazing! Haha! From now on... I am Nakiri Erina, and this is payback for taking over my restaurant, now I'm taking over your life."

He then stripped naked and slept, not before masturbating for another session. Tommorow is gonna be a long day.


End file.
